Prank Gone Wrong
by KamrynLynn101
Summary: Travis and Connor Stoll thought it would be Hilarious to play a prank on unsuspecting Percy and Annabeth, but what happens when the prank goes horribly wrong? Set after The Last Olympian. Tratie, and some Percabeth at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**~Hecate Cabin~**

"Oh man, this is going to be good," Travis told his brother as they walked toward the Hecate Cabin.

This would be their best prank ever. Lou Ellen owed them a favor for helping her get back at one of her cabin mates, and now she had to pay up. It had cost them two days on dish duty, but it was totally worth it. Lou was one of the best magic potion brewers in the Hecate cabin. They had told her a couple days ago that, to repay the favor, she needed to make a concoction to their exact requirements.

What they didn't tell her, was that they were going to throw in onto the unsuspecting Percy and Annabeth. It took 24 hours for the potion to take effect. When it did, Percy and Annabeth wouldn't be able to talk for two whole weeks. Today they were putting their plan into motion. They were extremely busy for the next two weeks, so they had hurry.

"You're right about that," For once Connor agreed with his brother.

"Connor," Travis pretended to be shocked. "Did you just admit that I'm right?"

"Shut up before I take it back."

"Jeez. Fine."

Connor knocked on the door and waited. Out of all the Ideas his brother had, this was definitely the best. Percy and Annabeth wouldn't know what hit them. After waiting a little while longer, Connor decided to knock again. Just as his hand touched the door, it swung open.

"What do you two want?" Lou Ellen, the head counselor of the Hecate cabin, scowled at them, knowing that they usually brought nothing but trouble.

"Why the harsh attitude? I'm hurt." Travis acted as though her coldness wounded him. Connor rolled his eyes.

"We're here to collect our favor," Connor provided.

Lou's eyes went big. The potion wasn't supposed to be done for another day.

"It's not done yet," She told them.

"But we need it today," Travis protested.

"I'm sorry," She explained, "But you can't have it."

She reached behind her and pulled out a container full of black liquid, with bits of glittery sediment floating on top.

"See," she told them, "It will take at least 24 hours for the gold dust to settle."

"We'll take our chances," Connor said and grabbed the potion out of her hand.

Lou started to protest, but the Stoll brothers ran out of earshot before they could hear what she had to say.

"Now," Travis said when they were safely away, "We find Percy and Annabeth"

**~On the Beach~**

Annabeth looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend, Percy. She still couldn't believe they were dating. It had only been three months since the Titan War, and she was still getting used to things.

"What are you looking at Wise-Girl?" Percy questioned. Even after knowing her for four years, he still didn't know what was going on in her brain half the time.

"Huh?"

Annabeth tuned back into her surroundings after Percy broke her out of her day dream. Only just realizing what Percy asked her, she answered quickly.

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Percy asked

"About the war, and what's happened since then." She answered truthfully. Percy's face immediately grew solemn.

"The war has been hard on everyone," Percy agreed, thinking back on the events that took place less than six months ago. Sensing Percy's Change in mood Annabeth scolded herself for bringing it up. Quickly, she tried to change the subject.

"At least one good thing happened," She noted.

"Oh yeah?" Percy said, though he was still remembering the effects of the war. "And what's that?"

"We're together now." Annabeth smiled and looked Percy in the eye.

"There is that," Percy conceded, now smiling as well.

He leaned in closer and tilted his head toward the side. Annabeth followed along and they both closed their eyes. Their lips were almost touching, when suddenly they were both drenched.

"What the Hades!" Annabeth pulled away from Percy and jumped up.

She looked toward the direction the dark liquid, that was now covering both of them, had come from. Hiding behind a bush, she spotted two figures laughing hysterically.

"Connor! Travis! You two are dead!" Annabeth scowled at the brothers who were only starting to contain their laughter.

"Not cool dudes," Percy stood up next Annabeth, both of them sopping wet.

Taking that as a cue, Connor and Travis took off running toward their cabin.

Percy and Annabeth met each other's eyes. Then, as if a wordless agreement passed between them, sprinted after the Stoll brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**~Hermes Cabin~**

"This better be worth it," Connor said to his brother while rubbing his elbow.

Percy and Annabeth chased them all the way to Zeus's Fist. It had taken a while for the Stolls to lose them, though not for lack of trying. When they had finally reached their cabin both brothers were bruised and battered.

"Oh, it will be," Travis assured his brother, then checked his watch. "Only two hours, twenty-six minutes, and eleven seconds to go.

Connor rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He really hoped his brother was right. If this prank worked, he and Travis would probably go down in history.

"_Oh, Yeah_," Connor thought to himself. "_Totally worth it._"

They waited impatiently for another hour when they heard a knock at the door. One of their siblings answered it.

"Connor! Travis!" called their half-brother, Chris Rodriguez.

He went crazy in the labyrinth. Every-one thought that he was going to stay that way forever until Dionysus fixed him. Clarisse was especially happy about it. And, if camp rumor was anything to go off of, Travis was pretty sure they were dating now.

"Oh man, what did you two do this time?" Asked another one of their siblings, Kim.

Travis cast a sly smile her direction, not saying anything.

Both of the brothers were surprised when they saw who was at the door.

"Lou, hey." Travis said to the girl standing in the door. "What's up?"

"I've been trying to find you all day," She said angrily.

"Sorry, we were preoccupied," Connor told her by way of explanation

"It's about the potion," she told him, ignoring his excuse. "What did you do with it?"

"Sorry, that information is confidential," Travis smirked at her.

"This is important! Because you didn't let it settle all the way, the potion could have dire effects. Now tell me what you did with it."

"We threw it on Percy and Annabeth," Connor stated simply

"What!" Lou's eyes went big.

"Is that a bad thing?" Connor questioned, a little bit of his calm demeanor gone.

"Can I talk to you guys outside?" she asked when she had composed herself.

She turned and walked out the door, not waiting to see if they followed. They did as she asked, and walked behind her around to the back of the cabin.

"Okay, When you..." she started before Connor cut her off.

"Wait."

He pounded on the window on the back wall of the cabin, where three demigods were listening to the conversation. He made a motion with his hand for them to leave. They did, upset that they had been caught.

"They'll probably listen to me," Connor explained, "but we might want to move farther away, just in case."

When they were out of earshot Lou continued.

"When you brew a potion, there is a very exact process that you have to follow. Each step affects the process in different ways."

"What does that mean?" Travis asked

"Well, You guys took it when it was still in the fourth and final stage, where it finalizes the potion and seals all the other elements together. I brewed up a second batch, that you guys didn't take, and tried it on a mouse, the effects were not good." She finished quickly.

"What does that mean?" Connor asked at the same time Travis said "Does it still work?"

Lou explained what effects the new potion would have on whoever it was poured on, as well as the possible side effects.

"Well, crap." Travis exclaimed when she finished. "Someone needs to go find Percy and Annabeth."

**~Forest~**

Percy was meeting up again today with Annabeth. Hopefully this time it would go better than it had yesterday. He had planned a picnic in the forest for the two of them and he had all of Annabeth's favorite foods.

_"Things were actually going good yesterday, until the Stolls came and messed everything up_," Percy thought grumpily.

Why'd they even do that? Pouring dark, sticky, liquid on someone was hardly a good prank. Although it did take forever to get off.

"It doesn't matter," Percy told himself. There was nothing he could do about yesterday. He could only try to guarantee that Annabeth had a much better time today. Annabeth. Just thinking about her helped to lift Percy's mood. He still couldn't believe that they were actually dating. It seemed any moment he would wake up, only to find out if he were dreaming.

Percy wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and almost ran into a tree.

"Yikes. What is with me today?" Percy wondered.

He had been clumsy all morning. At breakfast he spilt his milk all over his blueberry pancakes, though that didn't stop him from eating them. It wasn't just him either, Annabeth had been messing up a lot more than usual. Ever since yesterday at the beach things just seemed, wrong.

_The dark liquid_, a voice inside his head tried to tell him. That voice was shut up as he saw Annabeth, and everything except her melted from his brain.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy teased.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth shot back.

And then everything went black

.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the cliff hanger. To make up for it I'll post a new chapter tomorrow. I'm going to try and update it every day, but I'm pretty busy. I'll at least post a new chapter twice every week. Also any reviews are very welcome. I'd love to hear your feedback.**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**~Athena Cabin~**

"Have any of you guys seen Annabeth?" Connor asked Malcom. They thought if anyone knew where Percy and Annabeth went it would be easier to find them.

"Nope, sorry. Last I knew she was meeting up with Percy," Malcom replied

"Great, we don't know where he is either," Travis was starting to get annoyed. They'd asked every one of Annabeth's siblings, and none of them knew where she was.

"Well, keep trying." Malcom told him, "I'm sure one of the campers will know where they are. Did you ask Tyson if he knew where Percy was?"

"We were going to try that next," Travis mumbled.

"Thanks though," Connor added not anymore happy than Travis at their lack of progress.

They left the Athena Cabin to go track down Tyson. At least they knew where he was. He was staying with Percy in the Poseidon cabin for a week, taking a break from forging tools for the Sea God. Tyson probably wouldn't be happy to learn that his brother was missing. The Stolls decided it'd probably be best not to tell anyone about the potion. The less trouble they got in, the better.

They were right. Tyson was really upset to her Percy was gone.

"Brother?" He asked the Stolls.

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" Travis really hoped that he did.

"I haven't seen Brother since breakfast," Tyson's one eye was starting to tear up. Even Travis had to admit he felt bad for the guy.

"Are you sure?" Connor pushed. He didn't know what they would do if no one knew where Percy and Annabeth were.

"Yes, I don't know where Brother went." Tyson really looked like he was going to start bawling soon. They'd better get out of her fast.

"Okay, well thanks anyway." Connor finished up. "If you find out anything tell us, Okay?"

"I will," Tyson said trying to put on a brave face.

When the Stoll brothers left both of them felt dejected. "How were they ever going to find Percy and Annabeth?" Connor thought. Would he and Travis even recognize them? Lou had said she had an idea of what would happen to them, though she couldn't say for sure. So, really, anything could've happened to them. What if they each grew two new sets of arms? Permanently?

Connor shivered at the thought.

"Don't worry," Travis assured his brother. "We'll find them." He tried to sound optimistic, but that was hard when he didn't really believe it himself.

They went around and asked almost every camper they saw if they had seen Percy or Annabeth lately. Every answer was the same. "No."

"This sucks," Travis declared. It seemed they were never going to find them.

"Maybe the potion made them disappear, or it could have turned them invisible," Connor wondered, looking for an explanation as to why no one had seen them.

Travis didn't think so, but as more campers said they hadn't seen them, his brother's idea seemed more and more likely.

"Hey," A voice called from behind them.

Both brother turned their head to see Katie Gardner. Travis had had a crush on her for a long time. No one but his brother knew about it.

"Katie," Travis said weakly. Noticing how lame he sounded, he cleared his throat and tried again.

"What's up?"

"Well," She started, not seeing Travis's discomfort. "You guys were looking for Percy right?"

"Yeah," Connor jumped in, suddenly more interested. "Do you know where he is?"

"Not exactly," she admitted "But I have an Idea. Follow me."

Katie started walking, and without hesitation the brothers followed, eager to finally have something to go off of.

"Percy, came to me after breakfast, asking for a favor," She explained. "He said he was meeting with Annabeth later and asked me if I could spiff up their meeting point, you know, with flowers and stuff."

Katie was one of Demeter's daughters, so it made since that Percy would come to her for something like that.

"Is that where you're taking us?" Connor asked, "To the meeting point?""

"Yeah," Katie nodded. "I don't know if they'd still be there but…"

"Anything helps," Travis cut her off.

Katie smiled at Travis, and he had to turn away to hide his blush.

"Here we are." Katie stopped abruptly.

Travis and Connor looked around. They were in a small clearing in the woods.

"Wow," Travis breathed. Katie must've worked hard to get it to look like this for Percy. Now it was Katie's turn to blush.

"Well, I'm going to look around to see if I can find them," Connor announced.

"Me too," said Travis, Remembering why they were here.

"I'll help too." Katie told the brothers, not wanting to sit around doing nothing.

The three of them looked for an hour around the clearing and didn't find anything.

"I'm sorry guys," Katie said, almost as disappointed as the Stolls.

"It's okay we'll find them eventually."

They were walking back when the conk shell signaled it was dinner time.

"Maybe they'll come to dinner." Katie tried to reassure the boys.

"Yeah, they could've… oof," Travis tripped because of his untied shoe lace.

"You guys go on ahead," he said bending to tie his shoes. They listened and walked away to dinner.

It didn't take him long to tie his shoes, but he didn't want to be late for dinner. He was in so much of hurry he didn't look to see where he was going, and ran into a younger camper.

"Hey sorry," he apologized. "I didn't see you there…."

He look down to get a better look at the camper he ran into. He didn't recognize her. Maybe she was new.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked her gently.

"Annabeth Chase," she answered as if it were a stupid question.

_Oh no._ Travis thought.

"How old are you, Annabeth?"

"Eight and three quarters."

**Hey guys! What did you think about the end? Also, did you like the longer chapter? Please leave you reviews. I really appreciate them. Any suggestions would be great too!**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**~Big House~**

Chiron, Lou, Connor, Travis, Percy, and Annabeth all sat around the ping pong table in the Rec Room. It was usually used to hold council meetings, but since not everyone would fit in Chiron's Office, They were using it today too.

"Now," Chiron began, "why don't you tell me exactly what happened."

After they found Annabeth Connor and Travis took her directly to Chiron, and knowing what to look for, they actually found Percy pretty quickly. Everyone was confused about what happened, hence the meeting.

"Well… where should I start?" Travis needed away to tell the story without getting him and Connor dish duty for life. "Connor and I decided that we were going to play a prank. A harmless one really," he added, seeing Chiron's face.

"We got a potion from Lou, and threw it one Percy and Annabeth," Connor finished for his brother.

"What does the potion do?" Chiron asked.

"It was _supposed_ to make Percy and Annabeth mute for two weeks." Travis mummbled

"Travis and Connor took it from me before it was done," Lou shot a pointed look at the stoll brothers. " Instead of making it so they couldn't talk, it seems to have turned back the aging process about eight or so years."

"Is that what happened to us?" Annabeth asked, trying to gather as much information as possible.

"Yeah," Connor answered. "You and Percy used to be sixteen."

Annabeth nodded as if this made complete sense.

"So why don't I remember anything?" She still wanted to find out more.

"It's one of the side effects," Lou spoke. "Selective memory loss. It's why you remember some things, but not others. I assume that as the potion wears off you'll get more of your memory back"

"How long will that take?" Percy spoke for the first time this meeting.

"That's the thing," Lou said nervously. "We don't know for sure."

"How do we figure that out?" Annabeth questioned impatiently

Everyone looked a Chiron expectantly. He had been sitting patiently in the corner, taking everything in. His face didn't convey a single thought. Nobody knew what he was thinking until he spoke.

"We need to go see the Oracle"

**~Forest~**

The walk over to Rachel's Cave was quiet. Everyone was consumed by their own thoughts. No one said anything until Annabeth tripped.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked concerned, offering her a hand.

"I'm fine," Annabeth scowled at him, not liking the fact that she was clumsy enough to trip.

She ignored Percy's hand and stood up. She dusted off her shorts and continued walking, leaving Percy confused.

"Clumsiness is probably another side effect," Lou told everyone, "So don't be embarrassed if you stumble."

That was directed to Annabeth. She blushed, but didn't say anything.

When they reached Rachel's cave, it was Annabeth who spoke.

"This doesn't look like much," How was a person who lived inside a dingy cave supposed to help them, even if she were the oracle?

Connor ignored her and called out to Rachel. "Hello?"

She pushed aside the curtain and stepped out. She addressed them with a friendly smile.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Her eyes fell on the two eight year olds, "and who are they?"

"Rachel," Connor began. "We need your help."

Her eyebrows shot up at that.

"Okay," she said, brushing off her surprise. "What do you need?"

"Rachel," Travis said, then he gestured to the two kids behind him. "This is Percy and Annabeth."

**Hey Guys! I'm Sorry I haven't posted for the last two days. Weekends can be especially busy for me. How did you guys like meeting Rachel? Let me know who else you want to see in the story! I could really used the ideas. Also, thank you to everyone who posted a review! I love reading them.**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**~Rachel's cave~**

Rachel actually took the news pretty well. After a couple of questions she was completely prepared to help. Everyone except for Chiron sat down somewhere. There were a lot of places to sit, including random throw pillows and rugs down on the floor.

"Okay," said Rachel, sitting crisscross applesauce on her bed, "I just need to know one more thing."

She looked down at Percy and Annabeth, who had taken to sitting on opposite side of the cave.

"How much do you guys remember?"

Annabeth was the one who spoke first.

"I remember that I'm a daughter of Athena, but that's about it. I don't remember anything else."

Rachel nodded. "What about you Percy?"

"The same as Annabeth, but, you know, Poseidon instead of Athena," He mumbled the last part and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We knew that Seaweed Brain,"

Percy scowled at her, but didn't say anything.

"Annabeth, I thought you would be a little nicer to your Boyfriend," Travis teased her, but she didn't take it as a joke.

Both children went pale.

"What!?" Annabeth practically shouted. "There is no way I would be stupid enough to date him when I'm seventeen!"

"Hey!" Percy called, realizing she was insulting him.

Annabeth ignored him, still scowling at Travis.

"You've got to be joking."

"I'm be one hundred percent honest," Travis smiled, then burst out laugh at Annabeth's reaction.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She held her stomach like she was about to throw up.

"I'm not that bad," Percy said under his breath.

"Annabeth, I think your being a little overdramatic, it's just Percy," Rachel tried to calm the girl down. She knew Annabeth was completely overreacting and being immature. But, in her defense, how mature could you really be at eight years old.

Rachel's statement did little to comfort Annabeth. She continued to pout until she realized how unreasonable she was being. She immediately stopped pouting and smoothed out the expression on her face.

Satisfied, Rachel began again, "I get that you guys need help, but I honestly don't think there is anything I can do."

"Are you sure?" Connor pressured, not wanting to give up so easily.

Rachel nodded, "I'll do all I can to help, but I can't control when the Prophecy's happen."

Connor nodded dejectedly knowing that there wasn't anything Rachel could do.

Chiron, who had been silent since they left the big house, was the one who spoke.

"There have been times in the past where Oracles, though not foretelling a full Prophecy, have been able to get a feeling as to what would happen in future circumstances."

Rachel didn't act surprised by the news.

"I've heard that before too. I've even tried a couple of times, but I've never been able to actually do it."

"Would you be willing to try again?"

"I-" Rachel looked like she was going to argue, but then changed her mind. "Yeah, I'll give it another go.

Connor and Travis smiled at each other, obviously thinking that Rachel would be able to do it this time. Rachel closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. About another ten minutes passed before anyone spoke again.

"I'm really sorry, I couldn't do it, maybe if I had more time…" Her apology trailed off. She was disappointed in herself for not being able to help.

"It's okay," Percy told her, guessing her feelings. "It's not your fault, you did what you could to help."

"Thanks," she told him, though still upset.

Lou looked out the window. They'd been here longer than she thought, and it was starting to get dark.

"It's getting late, we can figure everything else out tomorrow." Connor and Travis jumped. They'd forgotten she was here.

"I guess you're right."

Everyone stood up and walked to the cave entrance.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't help, If there was anything I could've done-" Her sentence cut off suddenly and her eyes glazed over.

_"__The two half-bloods altered by a potion,_

_Will find the ring, the cause of unseen commotion._

_Before the influence of the liquid brew fades,_

_The mortal's palace they will invade._

_Beware the hand the mad man plays,_

_For he alone will decide what stays."_

**Hey Guys! How did you like that chapter? It took me forever to come up with the prophecy. What do you think it means? Also who do you think they should take on the quest with them? I don't have any Idea's yet so any suggestions would be great!**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**~Demeter Cabin~**

Katie Gardner was getting ready for bed. It had been a long day and she was more tired than usual. She had never heard from Connor and Travis about whether they found Percy and Annabeth. She still didn't know why she helped them. She stopped feeling friendly toward the Stoll brothers after they pranked the Demeter cabin by putting chocolate bunnies on the roof. Then on top of that, Travis had her acting like she had a school girl crush on him. It wasn't Travis that she liked, it was the way he complimented her plants. As a daughter of Demeter, she had a soft spot for plants, and couldn't help it when any one complimented her work.

Thinking about her plants got her thinking about why she had grown them in the first place, and she suddenly realized why she had helped Connor and Travis, for Percy and Annabeth. They'd always been nice to her and she hoped they were okay. The whole camp would be devastated if anything happened to them. They were heroes. To do what they had done; that took guts. Guts that Katie was afraid she didn't have.

She had only been on one quest her whole time at camp, and she failed. She'd been too afraid to act when it really mattered. Granted, she'd only been ten, but half-bloods were expected to grow up fast. What if she just didn't have what it takes to be a hero? Still consumed in her own insecurities, Katie climbed into bed, hoping she wouldn't have any unexpected dreams.

It was too much too hope for. Being asleep for barely ten minutes, Katie noticed the telltale signs of a dream. Half-bloods had dreams on a regular basis though, so she wasn't bothered. She herself had experienced a couple of weird dreams in her life. For her, they rarely meant a thing. But, somehow, she knew that this one was different.

The dream started with her driving down an empty street. Katie felt a strange sense of urgency. She was in the middle of know where. All she saw was what was in front of her, and, as far as she could tell, there was just more road. The sky was grey and cloudy. She looked around to get a feel for her surroundings. That's when she noticed there were to young kids in the back seat.

They were dirty and dressed in old clothes. One of them lifted a finger and pointed to something outside her right window. It was a big sign that read _"_Now entering Kentucky_."_ She turned around to say something to the kids in the back when the scene changed.

She was looking down on a well-furnished room. The floor was made of marble, and it was clear to Katie that someone wealthy lived here. Just then, a man dressed in a red velvet robe strode into the room. He set his glass on the dark wood coffee table in the middle of the room. The man turned and spoke to someone behind him. No, not someone, well, not really.

It was a painting of a young woman. Dressed in clothes of the same finery as the man. As Katie looked at it closer she could see a resemblance between her and the man. They must be related.

"This will be my best one yet, I know you'd be proud of me." When the painting didn't answer, he continued, "I'm going to be rich beyond our wildest dreams, and all thanks to this."

The man walked over to a tall bookshelf and pushed it to the side. He did it pretty easily considering that he didn't look like he was particularly strong. As the book shelve was being shoved to the side, it creaked.

_"__Not everything in this house is as new as it looks,"_ thought Katie.

Behind the bookshelf was a safe indented in the wall. He stood in front of it in a way that didn't allow Katie to see how he opened it. She did see, however, that there was a ring inside. Katie's well trained eye noticed the Ancient Greek design immediately. She had never seen this particular ring before though. It was made of silver and oddly square for a ring. Set in the middle of it was some kind of blue jewel. There was writing along the edge of it, but it was too small for Katie to make out.

The man reached out to touch the ring. When his fingers grasped the metal surface, he suddenly disappeared. Katie didn't have much time to think about it though, as her scenery changed again.

News clips flashed across her vision. At first they were too distorted for her to read. But the images got increasingly clearer. All were stories of robberies. From banks to jewelry stores, to personal residents. None of them had any trace of evidence as to what happened. The clips played before her eyes. Each robbery bigger than the last.

_"You're not supposed to see this,"_ A cold voice whispered in her head. The next thing she knew, she woke up in a cold sweat. Katie sat up and pushed her blanket off of her. She dangled her legs off the side of the bed as she gained her composer. Then, she slipped her feet into her slippers and hurried quietly out the door.

This was something she needed to tell Chiron.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I started high school last week and things have been a little hectic. Now that things are starting to quiet down I should be updating more frequently. And I know this Chapter doesn't seem very long, but that's only because it has a lot less dialogue. Do You like it better with more dialogue or less? Let me know in the reviews! Also, What do you think about having Katie go on the quest with them? I love any suggestions that you guys give me, and am always excited to read your reviews.**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**~Thalia's Tree~**

Percy stood by what Lou had told him was Thalia's Tree. It was the crack of dawn, and the group was gathered to see of Percy and Annabeth off on their quest. They had to get up early, because Chiron thought it was best that the other campers know as little as possible. Percy didn't care either way. He was just glad to finally have something to do.

After they left Rachel's cave Chiron had sent them to spend the night in the big house, since he didn't want the other half-bloods to know what was going on. And, though Percy listened and went straight to bed, he couldn't fall asleep. Everything was just too exciting. He stayed up half the night, thinking about the Quest. And, even though she didn't say anything, Percy knew Annabeth hadn't been able to fall asleep either. When Chiron finally came to get them, Percy hadn't even felt tired. In fact, he felt ready to take on anything that came in his way.

His mood quickly changed when they had been awake for more than an hour. He and Annabeth didn't pack anything except two extra small camp T-shirts. Chiron supposed they would have to buy more clothes when they left camp. Then, he gave the money to Annabeth. Percy wanted to say that he was responsible enough to hold the money too, but kept his mouth shut. Although, he couldn't help but get mad all over again when he saw the smug look on Annabeth's face. She obviously felt like Chiron thought she was the more responsible one.

Now, as they all huddled around Thalia's tree, Percy shivered. It was unusually cold for summer. Even as early as it was in the day. The cold only helped to make Percy more miserable. It was amazing how fast an eight year-old's mood could change. The Stoll brother's and Lou were both worried that the two eight year olds wouldn't be prepared enough to go on a quest, but Chiron seemed to think they'd be fine. Annabeth didn't understand why no-one even mentioned what the quest was for, and she worried they didn't know. How were supposed to complete the quest if they didn't even know what they needed to do?

She didn't voice her worries though, and just looked silently across the group. Travis stood by Lou and Connor, closet to the tree. Percy and Chiron stood opposite them, next to Annabeth. On her other side was a funny looking kid with red hair. Annabeth had met Grover earlier, when she learned that he would be the third member of their quest, Though Annabeth didn't see how he would help them. He didn't look like much, though everyone seemed to agree that he was the only one who should go on the quest with them.

"Everything seems in order," Chiron's voice broke everyone out of their thoughts and they all turned to give them their full attention.

"You two will leave with Grover when-," His voice cut off as he heard a noise over his shoulder and turned to looked what is was. "Ms. Gardner, what are you doing out of bed?" He spoke to a girl standing up the hill from them. She was wearing pajama shorts with strawberries dotted all over them, and an oversized Farmers of America T-shirt. She looked to be about Connor and Travis's age.

"Chiron, I-" Her eyes cut over the group of people standing before her. Her confusion turned in a scowl when she caught sight of the Stoll brothers. Turning her attention back to Chiron, she spoke again.

"I can come back later if you want."

"No, please. I'm curious to see what brought you out of bed at such an hour," He made a gesture for her to continue.

"I had a dream," She said, suddenly sounding stupid. She should have just waited to tell Chiron. He didn't act like it was stupid though, so she kept going.

"I was driving to Kentucky, and there was a man with a ring. He was talking to this painting, and when he picked up the ring he disappeared. Then robberies were on the news and-"

"Slow down Gardener," Connor spoke up. His usual silly grin plastered to his face. "It's okay to breathe."

Katie glared at him, but made an effort to talk slower. She explained her dream to Chiron again, feeling uncomfortable with everyone watching her. When she finished Chiron's brows were furrowed.

"Why were you driving to Kentucky alone?" he questioned after a minute.

"Oh," said Katie, realizing what she left out. "I wasn't alone, I was with, with them." She glanced toward Percy and Annabeth. Obviously confused why she would go on a road trip with two eight year olds. She had no idea who they were.

"My lovely Katie," Travis teased her, and got a scowl in return. "Don't you know? This is Percy and Annabeth."

Katie frowned "Percy and Annabeth, but how?" she looked at Chiron for an answer.

Chiron gave Travis a look. No-one was supposed to know Percy and Annabeth had been magically transformed in to eight year olds.

"It's a long story, one we don't have time for." The sun was slowly rising. It wouldn't be long before the other campers woke up.

"Well," said Katie, ignoring Percy and Annabeth for now. "Do you know what my dream means?" Every one's attention turned back to Chiron.

"I suspected, after Rachel's Prophecy, but I wasn't sure until now. What I think we're dealing with is the Ring of Gyges."

"What's the Ring of Gygies?" Percy's little voice asked.

"It's Gyges, Seaweed-Brain. And it's an ancient Greek ring that can make the wearer invisible." Percy glared at Annabeth for making him sound stupid.

"I wasn't asking you, Wise-Girl," Percy shot back at her, and in return, she glared.

"Yes," Chiron told Katie, ignoring Percy and Annabeth. "What you described sound likes a ring that granted the owner the power to become invisible at will. The myth is that a shepherd in service of Lydia found a cave after an earthquake. Inside the cave he found a corpse wearing a silver ring, which he took. He found that after He adjusted the ring he could become invisible. The shepherd used his power to convince the queen to help him overthrow the king. They succeeded and he took over the thrown.

"Why haven't I ever heard of the Ring of Gyges?" questioned Katie.

"It's not a commonly known myth." Chiron told her by way of answer.

"Well, what does it mean that I'm dreaming about it?"

"It means, Ms. Gardner, that the fates want you to go on the quest with Percy and Annabeth. If I were you I'd start packing."

Everyone stared at him in shock, especially Grover. No, one questioned him though. Katie, dazed, just nodded and started walking toward her cabin to get her stuff.

"Katie." She turned around to see that it was Travis who spoke to her.

"Yes?" she asked confused.

"Nice pajamas."

Katie shot him a look that said she did not find this funny, but he just grinned more. Katie gave him one last scowl and walked to her cabin.

**Hey Guys! How did you like the extra long chapter? It was really fun to write. Please leave reviews I love reading them. Is there anything you guys want to see happen on the quest? I'd really appreciate any suggestions. Also, Please tell me if I've made any mistakes so I can so back and fix them.**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**~Bargain Mart ~**

It wasn't exactly hard to find a store in New York. It was, however, very difficult to get to one without being attacked my monsters. The three demigods had managed to evade the hideous creatures so far. And Katie should probably be grateful that they hadn't been victims of an attack yet, but she knew it was just a matter of time.

When they did get attacked, Katie hoped she could keep Percy and Annabeth out of harm's way. They'd been seasoned heroes when they were sixteen. But who knew how good they were now that the clock had been turned back eight years? Standing in the middle of little kid clothing decorated with kittens and super heroes, they didn't exactly look threatening.

They had stopped by the first store they came to after leaving camp half blood. Percy and Annabeth didn't have any other clothes than the ones they were wearing when they were drenched in the potion and a camp T-shirt. Now they were in Bargain Mart shopping for extra clothes and food for their trip.

"Can I get this?" Percy held up a small blue shirt with cartoon fishes over the chest.

"How much is it?" Chiron had only given them thirty dollars for their whole quest.

Percy checked the tag and glumly put it back when Katie had told him that ten dollars was way too much to spend on a shirt, especially when they had so little money. Annabeth, on the other hand had picked out two shirts and shorts for under eight dollars.

"Wow Annabeth, you're a smart shopper," Katie praised the girl, even she wouldn't have been able to find clothes for that cheap.

Annabeth beamed at Katie. However, her smile quickly faded when she heard Katie's next words.

"Could you help Percy pick out some clothes too?"

"Okay," Annabeth said reluctantly. Percy wasn't exactly her favorite person, but she wanted to help out as much as she could on the quest. She went across the aisle to where the boy's clothes were. In five minutes she was back dragging an angry Percy by his arm.

"He won't try them on," Annabeth told Katie and held five shirts out to her.

"I don't like those, I want the blue ones," Percy was almost crying.

"They were the cheapest ones they had," Annabeth countered logically.

"But that one has lighting one it, I don't like lighting." He pointed to the grey shirt that Katie held in her left hand. Storm clouds and lightning decorated the front of it.

"Suck it up Sea-Weed brain." Annabeth shot at him.

"How would you like it if I made you get a shirt with spiders on it?"

"A picture of a spider isn't really a spider." She replied, but her face had paled considerably.

"Well, I'm not getting this one," He crossed his arms and pouted his lips.

"You don't have to get this one if you don't want to," Katie reassured him. This cheered Percy up measurably.

"Ha," he stuck his tongue out at Annabeth.

"But, you do have to pick out two of the other shirts." Katie told him.

"Ha," Annabeth mimicked Percy's earlier pose.

Eventually the girls got Percy to pick out two shirts by promising he could have blue shorts. He picked out a green one with dinosaurs on it and a plain brown shirt that was a little too big for him. Annabeth had a pink shirt with a small bow on the collar, which she only got to show Percy that she could be the bigger person, and a grey shirt in the same design, along with light denim shorts.

Katie mentally crossed clothes off their list. Annabeth had added up the price in her head and told her they still had thirteen dollars left. Thirteen dollars was enough for food, but Katie didn't know how they would have money for gas once they ran out. Chiron had given them the camp minivan, which hadn't been used for thirty years. It ran though so, hey, whatever works.

Katie was taken out of her thoughts when she noticed Percy and Annabeth out of the corner of her eye. Did those two ever stop?

"Katie, will you tell Percy that we can't buy frosting?"

"Its blue frosting," He said as if this cleared up the whole thing. "And besides, it's better than ravioli." He looked disgustingly at the red jar in Annabeth's hand.

"Hey," Annabeth defended "I like ravioli."

"Yeah well, I like blue frosting."

"Calm down guys," Katie finally interjected. "I already know what we're getting."

After she had collected everything she needed, with the help of Percy and Annabeth, She put her stuff on the checkout counter and waited as the cashier rang up their things. She had three boxes of Granola bars (blueberry for Percy), fruit snacks, bottled water, and a couple of apples. Katie figured when they ran out of food, she could use the apple seeds to grow more. Being a daughter of Demeter did have its advantages. She looked up and noticed the cashier had finished ringing up their items.

"That will be $27.84," Annabeth tugged on Katie's shirt, a worried look on her face.

"Just one second, okay." Katie told her, and paid the cashier with the twenty and ten dollar bills Chiron had given her.

"$2.16 is your change."

Katie smiled and took her bags. As she was walking a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"Katie," Annabeth whined trying to get her attention again. Katie looked over her shoulder and saw the Bargain Mart greeter staring at her. There was something off about her. She had dark black hair and looked like an old grandmother. On her apron was a Big Green button that said "Welcome! My name is…," Katie couldn't make out the name under it because of her dyslexia. She continued to study them and Katie stared back. With a start she realized what the problem was.

"Hurry, run to the car," she ordered Percy and Annabeth to take the groceries to the van as quick as possible.

They listened to her without question and sprinted toward the brightly colored camp half-blood van. With her hands free, Katie furtively drew her sword; so that she would have it ready in case of an attack. She wasn't four feet out the door when the gorgon confronted her.

Without the mist shrouding her vision she could see the gorgon clearly. From there she could see that the name on the button was Stheno. And, if her chicken feet and the bronze bull tusks sticking out of the corner of her mouth didn't already tell Katie what she was, the viper hair and glowing red eyes gave her away. That, and she reeked like reptile. Overall she was a pretty hideous monster.

"Demigod, you are not the one I want. Hand over Percy Jackson and I will let you die quickly, I'll even throw in a coupon for Carl's Chocolate Covered Raisin's, you can get up to 30% off!" She smiled as though there was no way Katie could refuse her offer.

"Well, that sounds like a good deal and all…" Katie took out her celestial bronze sword from where it was hidden underneath her jacket. "But I think I'll have to pass." Katie charged at the Gorgon, She wasn't going to freeze this time. She made to strike at the monster's chest, but she dodged the attack. Instead, the gorgon clawed at Katie's face. Katie ducked and could feel the talons pass a breath away from her head. While she was down, Katie kicked her chicken feet out from under Stheno, sending her sprawling to the ground.

She recovered quickly though and, before Katie could turn away completely, sliced her claws through Katie's arm. Katie could feel that the cut wasn't deep, and she could still use her arm, even if it was painful to lift. At least it wasn't her sword arm. She raised her sword in another attempt to stab it through the gorgon's chest but she deflected once again. Katie did, however, manage to slice off one of her chicken feet.

"Gaagh!" She screeched. "Now I will make your death slow and-" Katie didn't wait to find out what else her death would be, she ran the butt of her sword into the Gorgon's head. Stheno flailed as she tried to regain her balance and managed to hit Katie in the chest with one of her arms. Katie flew five feet back and landed roughly on the assault. Her head throbbed and she tried to stand up. She was weak on her feet, but she managed it.

"You should have handed Percy Jackson over when you had the chance." She made her way over to where Katie stood. Katie deflected her attacks, but she was getting weaker. It was only a matter of time before-

Stheno screeched and Katie wondered why until she saw that Annabeth had snuck out of the van and buried her dagger in the gorgons back. Katie screamed for Annabeth to run as the gorgon turned around. She back handed the little girl and sent her flying into the wall of the Bargain Mart. Katie wanted to help her but it was as if she was glued to her spot. Just as she raised her talons to cut through Annabeth's chest Katie unfroze and threw a dagger at the gorgon's neck.

She was off on her target at hit the wall centimeters away from where it should've buried itself into her neck. Katie cursed, but the gorgon hadn't killed Annabeth, instead she was looking at something to the right of Katie. She turned her head and saw eight year old Percy with Riptide drawn. He surged toward Stheno and struck out with everything he had.

He wasn't as talented as he was when he was sixteen, but for an eight year old? Let's just say Katie was impressed. She charged with her sword sticking out and stabbed Stheno in the side while she was distracted; green blood came from her right side. The Gorgon didn't take her attention off of Percy, if she was surprised that he was only eight years old she didn't show it. She was attacking Percy and deflecting Katie's blows at the same time. She turned and knocked riptide out of Percy's hand.

Katie, seeing that Stheno was about to attack, tossed Percy her own sword and made toward riptide about twenty feet away. The Gorgon didn't try to attack Percy though, she made her way toward Annabeth, who was just starting to come to after being knocked into the wall. Annabeth looked around for her dagger frantically, and attempted to stand up as soon as she found it. When she got to her feet though, she was extremely dizzy. It was clear that she would be able to put up much of a fight.

Percy continued to slash at the monster, but she deflected most of his blows. Apparently she had decided that it would be much more painful for Percy if she killed Annabeth first. Katie was too far away to do anything, and tried to sprint back to the battle as soon as she grabbed RipTide. It was too late though, Katie creamed as Stheno moved her claws and raked them through Annabeth's heart.

Or at least she would have if Percy hadn't chopped her head off with Katie's sword. The gorgon disintegrated into dust that blew away in the wind and left to vials of something on the pavement. Annabeth stood wide eyed at where the Gorgon would have killed her if not for Percy. She ran over and gave a startled Percy a hug.

"You saved my life Seaweed-Brain" she dropped the hug and looked at Percy's face. With surprise she realized that it was filled with a mix of shock and disgust.

"Girls have cooties!" He shouted and tried to wipe his arms off to get rid of Annabeth's hug. She scowled at him and folded her arms. Before they could start arguing again Katie picked up the vials and held them out to them.

"What do you think these are?" She knew that they were filled with gorgon's blood, but wanted to give them something to talk about.

"They're filled with gorgon's blood. Blood from the right side can cure anything, and blood from the left is deadly poison," Annabeth look at Katie quizzically, like she was confused as to why the older girl didn't know the answer already.

"Which one's which?" Percy asked

"I don't know," Annabeth told him. "They're Identical."

"Wow Wise-Girl, I thought you knew everything." Percy teased, trying to get a reaction out of Annabeth. The girl didn't fall for the bait though, and instead turned to Katie.

"What should we do with them?" she questioned

"I guess we keep them until they become useful," she shrugged and slipped them into her pocket.

"Let's get going," She told the tired demigods in front of her. "We've got a long way to go."

**I know I suck for not updating in forever, but I've been working on another fanfic that should hopefully be up tomorrow. And I was hoping that this extra long chapter would kind of make up for it. No? okay. Anyway what did you like about this chapter? What didn't you like? Please review, I love any suggestions. Also, You guys should be seeing a little more Tratie and Percabeth in the future, so you have that to look forward to!**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**~Highway 65~**

Percy stifled a yawn. They had been driving for about five hours up toward Maine and the last time he'd asked Katie, she said they were somewhere in New Hampshire. They'd been sitting in the van so long that Percy felt as if his legs would fall off. Katie had only let them stop once for a very necessary bathroom break.

Percy looked across the backseat to his left. Annabeth was sitting next to him, staring out the window. It was dark enough that a couple of stars were starting to pop up all over the sky. She was resting her head on her shoulder, her light, soft curls spilling down her back. Her eyes looked up toward the heavens, she seemed to be in deep thought. Slowly her eyes fluttered closed and, after a minute, Percy reached over and gently shook her awake.

"Annabeth," He tried to speak softly, but he hadn't quite mastered whispering yet.

The girl's eyes opened suddenly, searching around her for any sign of danger. When you were a demigod you had to stay vigilant constantly.

"You can't go to sleep, remember?" Katie didn't think Annabeth had received a concussion after being thrown into a wall by that monster, but she didn't want to let the girl sleep, just in case.

"I wasn't sleeping Seaweed-Brain," She told him tiredly, "I was just – _yawn_ – resting my eyes." Even as she said it she raised her hands and tried to try and wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

Percy left her lie alone and instead turned to a different topic.

"Katie," he questioned the older girl in the driver's seat. "Why did that monster want me?"

"Oh," she told him as realization dawned on her face that he had meant Stheno. "You, uh, kind of killed her sister."

Percy took this as a satisfactory answer and nodded his head, he had already figured he was pretty awesome when he was older. However, Annabeth's eyes were practically bulging out of her head.

"Medusa?" She questioned unbelievingly.

"Yea, and you helped to of course."

"Wait we killed that girl who turned people to stone?" Percy asked, finally catching on.

"That's the one."

"How old were we?" Annabeth questioned Katie some more.

"It was your first quest," Katie smiled, recalling memories of all the tales that had circled camp for weeks afterward. "You guys were twelve."

"Wow," Annabeth stated, she knew that it's no easy feat to kill Medusa. "What else did we do?"

Katie recounted their many adventures to the awestruck demigods long into the night. All the way up to the Titan War. She try to keep the stories light, only focusing on the good parts, after all there were little ears listening.

Soon Katie decided that it would be safe to let Annabeth to go to sleep, and she and Percy were curled up together in the back seat of the van. Katie drove off to the side of the road, where there was a dirt turnaround. She didn't think any other cars would be passing on such a secluded road so late at night, but it was better to be out of the way if they did.

She pulled the keys out of the ignition and unbuckled her seatbelt. Feeling her eyes grow heavy, Katie pulled an orange extra-large camp t- shirt out of her bag. (She had given the blanket she'd packed to Percy and Annabeth so that they could share it.) She always got her clothes a little large. It was comforting to her to have clothes that she could just lounge around in, and in this case extremely useful as the temperatures could get scary low at night, even in the summer.

She reclined her seat and maneuvered around until she could find a comfortable position. She was just about to close her eyes and get some well-deserved rest when she saw a shimmery image outside of the windshield. She quickly stepped out of the car into the brisk summer night air, and walked over to the glimmering mist of water that was commonly known among half-bloods as an Iris message, and standing in the middle of this one was none other than Travis Stoll.

"Hey Gardner," He gave her his usual smile that often caused people to ask _What did you do this time?_

"Stoll," She said coolly by way of greeting. It was a wonder she didn't give him her withering glare. "Where is your partner in crime?"

"Oh you mean Connor?" His grin grew wider. "Let's just say he had some business to attend to."

Katie figured that meant he was out pranking, and when he didn't say anything else, Katie grew impatient. It was cold out here and the wind was slapping her hair in her face. "What do you want?"

"Touchy today aren't we?" He teased her and continued to smile.

"Travis." She groaned

"Okay fine." He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Rachel had another vision."

This immediately caused Katie to lose her prickly attitude "About what?" She asked reluctantly; visions were hardly ever a good thing.

"Well, for starters you're heading in the wrong direction." He stated, amused by Katie's reaction.

"What?" They had been driving for over seven hours. If all of that had been for nothing…

"Yeah," Travis confirmed. "You're supposed to be heading to Kentucky."

Kentucky? They had been driving to Maine because that was the location of the last robbery in her dream, but what was in Kentucky?

"What's in Kentucky you may ask?" He said, as if sensing her thoughts. And this time Katie couldn't help her scowl. Not seeming to notice, Travis continued. "That, my dear Katie, is a very good question. In Kentucky lies every thieves' dream."

Of course he would know the answer, but why did he expect Katie too?

"Come on Katie," He encouraged. "What's something no credible thieve could resist?"

Still not getting it she just shrugged.

"Okay I'll tell you," he told her, seeing she was getting nowhere. "But you better take notes. No thieve can resists stacks and stacks of gold."

Realization lit up her face.

"Fort Knox," She told him.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!"

"So I have to go to Fort Knox?" She asked for conformation.

"Yes Katie," he spoke and nodded his head slowly, Like he was explaining something to a little kid. Katie fought the urge to roll her eyes. "That's what I've been getting at."

"I'm not going to have enough gas, my tank has been running close to empty for a while now, and I haven't got the money to buy more."

"Chiron thought as much." Travis said, speaking normally now. "And he said he has it covered."

"Okay, If that's all," She stated firmly. "I'm going to sleep now, anything else you have to tell me can wait until tomorrow."

"But-"

She cut him off by swiping her hand through the mist, disrupting the connection. Katie was so tired that the second she got back into the van, she was out cold. Demigods need sleep too.

**Hey guys! How did you like this chapter? Big shout out to ****Percyisawesome**** for the idea where Katie tells Percy and Annabeth about all of their past quests! If any one else has any Ideas or suggestion please tell me in the reviews. I'd love to hear them. Also, how did you guys like that little Tratie scene? It was super fun to write, and like always please review!**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**~Motel 6~**

When Chiron said he would take care of things, he meant it. Right before they ran out of gas, Katie got a package via Hermes Mail that had enough money to buy any reasonable thing they might need on their quest. Katie had forgone some better, more expensive food and clean clothes for a couple night's stay in a cheap hotel. It was fifteen miles away from Fort Knox. Staying here until they knew what to do sounded great to all three of the tired demigods.

Katie stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes. Gods, this was so much nicer than the van. With room to stretch out after a long day of driving and a heater to warm them at night, it was worth all the time it took to explain to the lady at the front desk why she needed a room with two small children. After she was sure Katie hadn't run away and taken her "_cousins_" with her, she let them get a room.

Katie opened her eyes to discuss sleeping arrangement when she saw that Percy was already passed out on the small couch. She patted a spot on the bed next to her.

"C'mere," She said drowsily to Annabeth. "You can sleep with me."

The girl crawled in next to her and snuggled against the pillow.

"Katie," She yawned. "What are we doing next?"

"I don't know," The older girl admitted. "I'll Iris message Chiron in the morning and see where to go from there."

Annabeth nodded on her pillow and lay silently. After a while, Katie realized she was asleep.

**~Percy~ **

Percy woke with grey eyes staring at him from above. Startled, he shot up and narrowly missed bumping into Annabeth's head.

"Careful Seaweed Brain, you drool when you sleep, and you almost got some on me."

Percy wiped him mouth with the back of his hand and stared around the room. Katie was talking to someone at the door and the bed was unmade.

"What's going on?" Sleep seeped into his voice.

"Katie Iris messaged Chiron and he said to stay here for a while. Rachel is working on getting some more "_Feelings_". Connor, Travis, and Lou are trying to find out everything they can about the articles in Katie's Dream."

"Do I need to do anything?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth looked confused. "No, not yet, but-"

"Then let me go back to sleep" He rolled over and shoved his face into his pillow. Annabeth wouldn't have it though, she yanked off his blanket and balled it up in her arms so he couldn't grab it back.

Percy groaned and curled up into a ball, it wasn't actually that cold, but he made a big show of shivering like he was freezing to death. Finally, he stood and looked startled up at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, you're taller than me," He told her.

Her eye brows shot up. "I am?"

Instead of waiting for answered she bolted into the bathroom. Not knowing if he should follow, Percy waited awkwardly by the couch. Annabeth returned to study Percy's face. The way she scrutinized his every detail made him feel uncomfortable. Suddenly, her face broke into a smile.

"We're older." She stated. "By at least a year."

Realizing what this meant, Percy tried to remember something from when he was sixteen. His mind drew a blank.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked Annabeth, hoping for different results. She shook her head.

"No, but if the potion is starting to wear off, I'm sure it won't be too long."

"The prophecy said, _before the influence of the liquid brew fades_… Do you think that means we'll find the ring soon?"

"I don't know," She admitted. "But I think that if-"

She was cut off by the sound of a closing door. Katie walked toward them, smiling.

"Hey guys, want to go sight-seeing?"

**I know I haven't posted in a while, and I hope I'll be able to post more frequently. Please leave reviews and suggestions. If anyone has any ideas for the story please review or PM me, and I'll see if I can use them! Thank you ****ravenwolf24**** for your idea to have someone question Katie about Percy and Annabeth!**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**~Louisville, Kentucky ~**

Percy had expected Kentucky to be fun, like going on vacation. As far as he was concerned, he'd never even been out of New York. He was sure he went places when he was older, but he couldn't remember any of that. And Katie hadn't let them stop along the way unless it was to use the bathroom. Although, Percy did see some pretty interesting gas station bathrooms.

Percy thought Kentucky was the most boring place in the world. They went to all the museums and educational places first. It was practically torture for Percy. Which, of course, meant that Annabeth was in heaven. She liked looking at all the historical landmarks. She was a human sponge, soaking up all the information they had to offer. Percy kept asking when they would get to the fun stuff, but Katie seemed to be having as much fun as Annabeth. She practically died when they went to the Yew Dell Botanical Gardens. Finally, after all of his pleading, Katie promised he could choose the place they went after lunch.

Over a plate of French fries and pizza, Percy studied brochures so he could make the best possible decision on where to go. Katie thought it was adorable, the way he furrowed his brows. Annabeth thought he looked constipated. They were at a place called Western Kentucky Bar and Grill. It was almost empty, only a young couple sat arguing in the corner. They hadn't had a run in with monsters since the Bargain Mart, but Annabeth wasn't letting her guard down She knew how important it was to stay alert.

If it wasn't for Percy, she would be dead right now. He didn't act like he wanted any thanks, and Annabeth didn't go out of her way to give him any. When she had tried to hug him, he acted like she had some kind of contagious disease. Still, she made it up in her mind to try and be a little nicer to him.

"There!" Percy shouted, startling Annabeth out of her thoughts. He was grinning like an Idiot, so she assumed he found where he wanted them to go next.

"Newport Aquarium." He announced, whilst shoving a fistful of fries in his mouth.

"Alright," Katie said "Any objections" Percy glared at Annabeth, as is daring her to oppose his perfect destination.

Annabeth stifled a laugh, she didn't have a problem with aquariums, so she just shrugged.

"Okay then," Katie continued. "When we're done eating, we'll go."

Newport Aquarium ended up only being twenty minutes away. Percy was practically bouncing in his seat the whole way there. Katie had told him about his ability to talk to sea animals and he was eager to test it out. When they pulled up to the parking lot. He wanted to run inside, but Katie insisted he wait for her and Annabeth.

Since her Iris message with Travis, Katie hadn't had to deal with buying gas, but that didn't mean they were rolling in cash. So far they had managed to find a back entrance to all the places they'd been. And she hoped this one wasn't any different. They walked around the side of the building and Katie plugged her nose. It reeked like dead fish. Quickly making her way around the dumpsters, Katie hoped it would smell better inside. She wiggled the door handle to check that it was unlocked, and signaled for Percy and Annabeth to come closer. She opened the door and peered inside. Empty. She was ushered them in and closed the door behind her. They made their way through the halls easily, until they appeared in the actual aquarium. Percy was ecstatic when he found out Katie was right, and carried on having a conversation with a stingray. Annabeth reluctantly joined him and Percy translated the conversation. They giggled and laughed about something it said, apparently stingrays were funny. Katie was content to just sit and watch, even though the fish smell hadn't completely gone away.

"Keep it down" called a gruff voice from the other side of the museum.

He was glaring at them, and Katie noticed his security badge. Percy and Annabeth had stopped playing to see what was going on.

"Sorry," she replied quickly. "We'll keep the noise down."

"You'd better. If those kids of yours get in to any trouble, I'll have to deal with them."

"It won't happen again," she said a little more firmly.

How could anyone be so serious? _Oh well,_ she thought. _At least he's not wondering why I have two small children._

The security guard grunted and turned around. He was pale, and Katie couldn't help but notice his sickly complexion didn't match his strong build. It wasn't something that she thought worth investigating, so she continued to watch the kids . Percy and Annabeth had gone back to playing with the animals. Katie took a cursory glance around the aquarium. She was pretty sure no monsters would show up, but demigods can never be too careful. Percy and Annabeth looked worriedly at the stingray. Katie got up to see what was wrong, but they had already run off. She was about to call after them, when she remembered the security guards warning to be quiet. Quickly, she followed them down between to aquariums, but when she looked around she saw no one.

"Percy," She whispered "Annabeth?"

Katie looking for them behind a stack of fishing nets, when she heard a splash behind her

She ran back out to Stingray Exhibit and saw Annabeth standing on Percy's back, holding a bucket of fish food.

"Hey!" The security guard called. "What do you think you're doing." He started to sprint toward them and probably give them more than a stern warning this time.

"Hurry!" Katie yelled at the kids.

Annabeth dropped the bucket and jumped of Percy's back to follow Katie out of the museum. They were running down the hallway and Katie noticed the dead fish smell getting stronger, almost overwhelming. But this time, it wasn't coming from outside. She glanced back quickly to see what was causing it and shrieked. The security was right behind her. She almost yelled for Percy and Annabeth to run, when she realized they were as good as she was in a fight and probably wouldn't listen to her anyway, Katie pulled out her dagger and prepared to attack. This man was not human.

**How did you like that chapter? Most of them are going to be action packed from now on. And, what's this? Do I sense some Tratie in the future? Prepare to fangirl. For the month of march I'm going to try and post a new chapter every Saturday, and I'm also thinking of making a second Fanfic. If you have any ideas please PM me. I was thinking Harry Potter for the next one. Like always please leave reviews. I'm always looking for new ideas to put in the story.**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**~Newport Aquarium~**

Katie stood ready to attack the security guard as she tried to remember any Greek Myths about vampires. Based on his smell, complexion, and fangs, it seemed like the best explanation. She didn't have to think about it for long, vampires were extremely egotistical.

"Ha," He laughed at Katie in her battle stance. "Puny demigod, you think you can defeat me? Mormo, companion of Hecate, avenger of Queen Laestrygonian? I will make those children pay for being bad."

He lunged at Katie. Spinning to the side, she managed to dodge his attack. She almost called out for Percy and Annabeth to run to the van, but she knew they wouldn't listen. Mormo turned back toward her, striking out at her with his talons. She maneuvered out of the way again, but just barely. Mormo was incredibly fast, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she grew tired. Without warning, Mormo cried out in pain. Annabeth had embedded her dagger in the small of his back. Not one to miss an opportunity, Katie sliced her sword across his abdomen.

Mormo backhanded Annabeth, and she staggered back. Percy attempted to skewer him with Riptide, but Mormo dodged his attack. He ripped the dagger out of his back. Katie, trying to get past his defenses, noticed that his wounds healed remarkably quick. With the dagger in his hand, he feigned to the right, and, when Katie moved to block, he buried the dagger in her left thigh.

Katie cried out in pain. Percy, worried about her, let his defenses fall for a split second. Mormo laughed and seized Percy around the neck.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried.

She tried to stab Mormo again, but he shoved her to the floor. Katie, with the dagger still in her leg, had managed to stay standing. She couldn't take it out or she would bleed profusely. Gritting her teeth, she shifted her position so she stood one foot in front of the other, ready to fight. The knife embedded itself deeper in her muscle.

Mormo lifted Percy above his head. Percy clawed at Mormo's hand around his throat, struggling to get air.

"Stay back or he dies," He closed his hand tighter around Percy's neck.

Annabeth looked over at Katie, her face pale. She knew what Mormo did to bad children. Katie stood there helpless. She looked up, praying to her mom for help. Suddenly, as if it appeared out of thin air, she noticed a scaffolding above them. She cast a furtive glance at Annabeth and looked up. Annabeth nodded as if she understood.

Percy's face was turning purple. It wouldn't be long before he passed out due to lack of oxygen. They had to act now if they wanted to save his life. Ignoring the pain, she pulled the dagger out of her leg, blood gushing out of the wound, and threw it at Mormo's heart.

She was off her mark a little, but a dagger through the heart wouldn't have killed him any way, even a celestial bronze one. The only ways she knew to kill a vampire were by chopping off it's head or by a wooden stake through the heart. It was enough, though, for him to drop Percy and scream out.

His eyes locked on Katie's and Annabeth was completely forgotten. She used the opportunity to dash out of the room, and disappear from Katie's sight.

Percy sat on the floor gasping for air. Katie still had her sword, but knew she would be no match against Mormo. He moved toward her and struck out with his claws. She dodged the attack, but couldn't help herself when Mormo picked her up and threw her across the room. She almost blacked out, but fought to keep her eyes open. Percy stood now, Riptide in hand, looking at her. Mormo looked back at him and laughed.

"You did not stand a chance when there were three of you. You think you can defeat me alone, Son of Poseidon? I have been living off of the rotten blood of fish for years now, but I think yours will taste much better." He sped toward Percy, and Katie had a sudden realization that made her feel like the biggest idiot in the world.

"Percy," She shouted, "The water!"

His face lit up in realization as he then concentrated on the many colorful displays around them. In great waves, the water flew out of the tanks, and came crashing toward Mormo. He was pushed to the ground with such force that Katie heard a sickening, _clunk_. It still wasn't enough to kill him though. And Katie knew how much force Percy was exerting to control that much water. He would soon be tired, and then they would be back where they started. Katie got back up to her feet, cringing at the pain. Her blood mixing with the water around her. She was about to try and join the fight when the scaffolding came crashing down around them.

Mormo was still fighting against Percy, when Annabeth came flying down on the scaffolding like a madwoman.

"Look out!" she shouted at Percy, who promptly moved out of the way.

The metal platform landed right on top of Mormo, who barely had time to scream. It had enough downward force, that it decapitated him the second it hit the ground. His body disintegrated and washed away in the water that was sloshing around against their ankles.

Percy stared at Annabeth in awe. He knew if it weren't for her, it wouldn't have been long before he was Mormo's dinner. Guessing his thoughts, Annabeth smiled at him.

"Now were even."

**This is actually the second time I've written this. My computer crashed and I lost everything. Anyway, How was that chapter. I don't know if anyone reads my comments at the bottom of each chapter, but after this is done, I plan on making a part two. I won't say much, but I can tell you one thing: Prepare for Tratie. Like always, please follow and review. Also, If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**

**P.S If you do read my comments, review saying blue peanut butter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**~Louisville~**

After yesterday's events at the aquarium, Katie was hoping for a calm, quiet day spent resting at the hotel. If only it were that easy.

"I'm hungry," Percy stated early that morning.

"Then get some cereal," Katie answered, not looking up from her agriculture magazine.

Percy stood up from where he and Annabeth had been playing solitaire, and walked to their makeshift pantry in one of the dresser drawers.

"We don't have any."

Katie put her magazine on the nightstand and walked over to Percy. He was holding a now empty box of cheerios and gestured for Katie to look inside. She turned it upside down and sighed when nothing but crumbs came out. They had eaten their last apples yesterday night, and she had forgotten to save the seeds.

Annabeth, no longer engrossed in the game, came over to see what was happening. Smiling at the empty box, she turned to Katie.

"Does this mean that we can go out to eat?" She asked hopefully.

Percy's face lit up in delight.

"Yeah, can we?"

Katie smiled at the children in front of her. She guessed that they were now around ten or eleven, the potions effects starting to wear off. And, though they were getting older, Katie still had a hard time saying no to them. They looked up at her with pleading eyes and she finally gave in.

"Okay," She told them.

They cheered and went to pick up the cards.

"But I'm picking the place."

**~Comfy Cow~**

After filling themselves up on food from the Harvest Restuarant, Katie took some apples and oranges with her and decided to treat the kids to ice cream. She and Annabeth had already ordered, and now they were waiting for Percy.

"What do you have that's blue?" He asked

"We have blueberry, blue raspberry, blue moon, cotton candy, bubblegum, blueberry cheesecake…"

Percy looked like he was making the hardest decision of his life.

"Cotton candy," He said finally, "No wait, blueberry cheesecake!"

Smiling at his decision, he followed Katie and Annabeth to a booth. They waited for a while, chatting about random things, when their order was called.

"Thanks," Katie told the man and set the money on the table. "These look really-"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blur of motion. She ran out of the shop, followed by Percy and Annabeth, and saw a shopping cart, full of … something, speeding down the street. Chasing after it was a raging Minotaur.

Katie quickly sped into action, running after the minotaur. She heard a maniacal laugh as she ran down the street. The shopping cart crashed into a storefront and spilled out it's contents. As Katie got closer she saw that it was full of a bunch of tiny, wooden parrots. Even weirder than that though, a ragged looking old women spilled out with them.

"Back!" The lady screeched at the Minotaur. Katie somehow doubted that the wooden parrot she was wielding as a sword would be much help. She ran faster and, Just before the monster could skewer the woman with it's horns, Katie, Percy, and Annabeth attacked it.

Between the three of them, and with the element of surprise on their side, they managed to finish it off pretty quick. Katie smiled to herself when she noticed that she had managed to hold on to her ice cream.

"I'll take that." The crazy old lady reached out and took the ice cream from Katies hand.

"Hey!" She started to protest.

"Todos calmados girl, I just wanted a taste."

She stuck three fingers in the ice cream, ignoring the spoon and then popped them in her mouth.

"Mmmm" she said, handing the cup back to Katie.

"That's okay," Katie told her, "You can keep it."

"Suite yourself." She replied and then scarfed the rest down.

"How did you see the minotaur?" Annabeth piped up from behind Katie.

"I'm a demigod blockhead," She told them and Annabeth scowled.

"Well who's your godly parent?" Annabeth continued.

"Athena, just like you,"

"What?" Everyones eyes went wide, but Annabeth's were the biggest.

"You think just because I'm not good lookin' that I can't be smart?" The lady smiled a toothless grin.

"No, of course not." Annabeth told her.

This whole time the lady had managed to stay sitting among her wooden parrots, and now Katie saw why.

"You have a peg leg?" She questioned indignantly.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" She said to Percy who was now gaping at her wooden leg. To Katie she said,

"It could've been more than my leg too. That crazy mortal with the ring showed up out know where. But I wasn't about to let him rob the store, not in my town. He put up a good fight too, but he was no match for-"

"Hold on," Katie stopped her, "Did you say 'mortal with the ring'?"

"Oh yeah," She nodded, "Nasty guy got his hands on the Ring of Gyges."

"Do you know where he is?"

The woman eyed Katie skeptically.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you. You see he had these terrible-"

"Wait, tell me later." Katie told the woman

**"Would you stop interrupting me?"**

Katie ignored her, this was a discussion that needed to include Chiron.

**Hey Guys! How was that chapter? Did you like the crazy old lady and the blue icecream? By the way "Todos Calmados" means calm down in Spanish. I got the idea to use it from ****ShadieCheeks.**** Please leave reviews, favorite and follow! If you have any suggestions for the story leave them in the reviews or PM me :)**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**~Hotel~**

~Katie~

Katie had driven them all back to the hotel in the minivan, and was now trying to use an iris message to contact Chiron. Katie was stressed out because of all the mayhem Parrot Lady was causing since they got back to the hotel. Percy had gone to get a treat out of the vending machine. Katie would have liked to go with him and be away from all the noise, but there were things that needed to be done first. Suddenly, she heard a crash from behind her.

"Would you put those down?" Katie scowled at Parrot Lady as she came out of the hotel bathroom.

She was standing on the bed, holding an armful of wooden parrots. She had been using them as projectile weapons until being told not to. Katie turned to leave when she heard another crash.

"Hey! I said-" Katie stopped when she saw what… who she was using as target practice.

Annabeth screamed as one of the parrots finally landed on her head.

"Haha," the lady laughed gleefully. "That's ten points for me."

Annabeth slowly picked the parrot of the ground, and chucked it at the woman with so much force it knocked her wooden leg out from under her. She landed on the bed then rolled off ungracefully. Her peg leg hit the ground with a loud thump.

"You little wretch!" she screeched.

The lady scrambled to a standing position, about to attack Annabeth again. Annabeth, already guessing what she would do, was ready in a battle stance. Katie could see what was about to happen. She quickly moved between the two demigods.

Parrot lady managed to strike out despite Katie being in the way. Annabeth fought back. She lashed out with her small legs and managed to kick the lady in the shin.

"Would you two cut it out!"

They ignored Katie and continued to brawl with one another. Being caught right in the middle, Katie could do nothing but try and cease further attacks. She was busy trying to stop Annabeth's blonde curls from being pulled when a shimmering image started to form behind them.

"Wow," a snarky voice called. "A chic fight between an ten year old, a hot gardener, and a pirate? You don't see that everyday."

"What do you want?" Katie put the coldest scowl she could on her face, and pretended not to notice that Travis Stoll had called her hot.

"We've got some news on the ring of Gyges." He said, thinking that this would make her act a little friendlier to him.

He didn't get the exact result he'd been hoping for, but she did stop scowling.

"So do I." Katie stated. "I was just about to message Chiron, but I got a bit, uh, held up. Can I talk to him now?"

Travis shook his head.

"He's not here at the moment, but I'd be happy to help."

He flashed Katie one of the smirks she hated. Realizing this was as good as she was going to get, she agreed to tell him what she learned.

She proceed to tell him how they had met the crazy parrot lady, who made uncongenial remarks in the conversation whenever she deemed fit. Annabeth remained quiet throughout the whole thing, and when she finished, Katie realized she had fallen asleep in a very 'Un-Annabeth' like way. Fighting with a raging lunatic sure could make someone tired.

~Travis~

There was a loud creak as Percy walked through the door. He had chocolate smeared all over his face. Katie immediately went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. She went over to Percy and wiped his face clean.

Travis smiled, looking at her doting over the boy. He realized he was staring and promptly cut it out. The parrot lady noticed him ogling, but decided to keep her mouth shut. Smart lady.

Travis didn't know if Katie knew about his crush on her, but by the way she acted around him he knew she certainly didn't return his feelings. They had actually been okay friends until he pulled that prank with the chocolate bunnies. He smiled, thinking back on it, and didn't notice Katie calling his name.

"Travis, hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Huh? Sorry, could you repeat that?

Katie sighed and repeated her question.

"I asked what information you had about the ring."

"Oh, Connor and I found out that the ring can only be held by mortals."

"What?" Katie asked puzzled.

"Then how will we get it?" Percy joined in.

Travis looked a little uncomfortable.

"There's this potion someone could take to turn them mortal."

"No way, no more potions," Katie shook her head.

"I know," Travis agreed, understanding why she didn't like the idea. "It's a last resort kind of option. First you should try and find a mortal that can see through the mist, but Chiron said I should still send it to you via Hermes mail."

Travis told her that was all of his information and she swiped her hand through the mist, ending the connection.

"_If only he could end his feelings for her that easily,"_ He thought dully, "_But Katie Gardner had swiped her hand through him and gotten it caught in his heart_."

**Hey Guys! How's that for some Traitie? I figured that because I haven't posted in a while you guys deserved a special treat :) I know the ending was a little cheesy, but hey, what can you do? I'd like to give a special thanks to ****44Lefty**** for all of the wonderful reviews you post every chapter. I have an idea for something that I think would be very fun. If I can get 100 follows by the time this fic is finished, then I will write a short one shot of anything you want! Leave your ideas in the reviews, or PM me and I will choose my favorite! I will post updates about who's ideas I'm liking best at the bottom of every chapter. Also, I added the character name in ~'s to indicate a change in POV's. If you like it, I could go back and do the same to every chapter. I've also been thinking about, instead of shout outs, I will give a blue peanut butter award to someone every chapter. Tell me what you think! I know this has been a long Author's Note, and I appreciate everyone who took the time to read it. Like always, review, favorite, and follow if you want to see more of the story!**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


End file.
